This invention relates to a game wherein construction pieces are assembled in stacked relationship, and particularly to such a stacking game wherein the stack is assembled in a race against time, i.e., the amount of time that it takes a ball to complete its downward descent along a trackway, the end of which comprises a platform on which the stack is assembled.
Game structures incorporating some of the above indicated features are generally known. For instance, it is generally known to time various participants of a game including stacking or other related assembly tasks so as to add an element of excitement and/or tension to the individual participants and to the overall game activity. Generally, however, the timing devices or mechanisms utilized in such games have been traditional timing means, such as hour glasses, clocks or the like which perform their timing function completely independently of the game itself. Expressed differently, there is no functional or physical interrelationship between the timing means and the play of the game, whether the latter comprises the stacking or other composite assembly of pieces. It is accordingly believed that if the time and game aspects could be directly interrelated in a functional manner, the result would be a game of enhanced playability, excitement and interest.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a game in which construction pieces are assembled in a selected area in such a manner that the timing element of a functionally related timing mechanism associated therewith will, if permitted to complete the full extent of its timing path, physically engage the assembled pieces to cause same to collapse.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a game of the aforementioned type in which a timing element moving along a timing path provides the timing function for a game having a primary function of assembling a plurality of construction pieces, wherein such timing element, in the form of a game piece, will interrupt the assembly function if permitted to travel the full extent of the path.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a game in which construction pieces are stacked in general vertical relationship with each other, which activity is timed by means of a game piece descending an elevated path which communicates with the stacked pieces, whereby said game piece will engage said stack and cause same to collapse unless its movement along the path is arrested prior to reaching said stack.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a game of the aforementioned type in which the area in which the primary game function, such as stacking, construction or the like is performed, is in the path of the descending game piece, and such path and the movement of the game piece therealong is readily observable by the game participants so that the potentially destructive movement of the game piece will enhance the excitement of the game play.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a game construction of the character described wherein the playability thereof is increased by the provision of stackable construction pieces having variously shaped interfitting surfaces, so that the game participant, when forming a stack, must be careful to interengage complementary pieces.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of a game including a plurality of separate construction pieces capable of being assembled to form a composite and readily collapsible structure, a game base having a selected area thereof for supporting said structure, and a timing mechanism functionally and operatively associated with said base, said timing mechanism including a path and a timing element in the form of a game piece adapted to gravitationally travel said path in a predetermined time from a starting point to a terminal point thereof, said selected area being located in said path adjacent the terminal point thereof so as to permit the game piece to engage and upset the composite structure. Manually operable means are provided for blocking and hence stopping the descent of the game piece, the idea of the game being to complete the structure and stop descent of the game piece before the latter reaches and engages the game piece to cause it to collapse.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.